Life expectancy of humans has lengthened in part due to the awareness of microorganisms than cause infection and disease. This awareness has led to a progressive series of preventative measures to decrease the spread of microorganisms such as bacteria. Frequent hand washing, use of hand sanitizing lotions, wearing of gloves and other methods aid these measures. However the outside environment upon which people walk such as streets, sidewalks, grass and dirt are heavily contaminated with animal feces, litter, used nasal tissues and other forms of transmission of microorganisms. While clean hands and gloves help in keeping a setting such as a medical care area or a manufacturing clean room sterile the effort is some what futile if the contamination carried on footwear is allowed to enter the same area, unclean and unchecked for the presence of microorganisms such as bacteria.